A Song of Lions & Dragons
by DrakonGreycloak
Summary: This story will follow my Oc Cerion and some other characters I'll try to follow the story while changing bits here and they're so enjoy my song of ice and fire fanfic.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Character please don't sue me

* * *

On one the many balconies of Casterly Rock the seat of House Lannister the richest and one of the great house's of Westeros is Cerion a young man around four and ten years of age with shoulder-length blond hair and has bright emerald green eyes he is tall lean build. He is wearing a red velvet bed robe and black trousers he is currently wearing a bright smile staring in the sea as the sun was rising he turns back to his bed where a woman with identical long golden hair and who's staring at him with the same eyes as him.

"Are you coming back to bed love" she asked in a seductive voice he could say he wasn't tempted sat up with the Velvet sheets hiding her curvaceous bodice.

He walks by the bed and leans into it "I don't know about that you screamed so loud the first time I was afraid my grand father might have heard" he said smoothly then kissed her lucious lips she let go of the sheets revealing her full breast pulling him into the bed.

"Oh come on your the King's son you can do anything you want" she said as she reached for his member making him groan but he's was able to get out of her hold and sits up only for her to wrap her legs around him "cousin come on just one more time I never get to see you anymore since my father wants me to meet a bunch of men who can't even compare to you" she pouted sweetly which made him groan in the pleasure of her body pressing against him.

he quickly turned around and tackled her to the bed and once more made love to each other which ended with him spilling his seed into her womb they held onto each other for a few minutes breathing hard as they kissed each other lovingly "Your my cousin this should be wrong" she said.

"I know but why does it feel so right" he whisper nuzzling into her neck.

Theyre moment was interrupted when a knock was heard on the chamber door which made he quickly get out of the bed he then looked to his cousin Myrielle daughter of Stafford "hide quickly" he spoke in a whisper he heard another knock "wait I'm umm getting descent" he yelled and got a white shirt with a red vest over it then a pair of black trousers and boots and he then clipped his black cape with a crowned stag over it on his left shoulder.

He opened the door to reveal his uncle Kevan Lannister the right-hand man of his grandfather "hello uncle wh-what are you doing here this late in the morning" he asked Kevan.

He looked at his grand-nephew with a stern stare "your grandfather wakes early in the morning and so do I to help him with work now as to why I am here your grandfather wants you to come to the study he has something to discuss" he said then left when he closed the door he turned around to see Myrielle still naked and on his bed with a playful smirk on her face.

"Okay it was fun but now can you get dressed and go I really don't want to fight your brother if he found out you were bedded by me" he groaned out and walked up to her and kissed her hand "til later my lady" he added before leaving.

When he got to his grandfather's office he just took a seat and waited for him to finish his letter Cerion soon knew firsthand that when your summoned by Tywin you take a seat and keep your mouth shut until spoken to. Cerion would be nuts to say he ain't afraid of his grandfather after all he isn't one of the most powerful men for nothing he sometimes wonders if he's more powerful than his own father and he's the king for gods sake but he understands him a little before the forced abdication of the Targaryen's and Aerys went mad his mothers house was at its lowest but it was Tywin who put it back on top he Carries a heavy burden and doesn't want his family to fall.

"Who built ruled Casterly Rock before our family" he asked Cerion who was surprised by the trick question.

"House Casterly" he answered sternly.

"And who took it from them" he asked.

"Lann the Clever" he answered.

"And what is our houses words" he questioned.

"Hear me Roar officially but unofficially its A Lannister always pays his dedts" he responded he noticed thinnest hint of a smile on his grandfather face.

"Your father, family, and court are coming here for you and your brother's nameday and has ordered a tourney be held in his sons honor" he said as he gave Cerion the letter his father sent Tywin when he read it he folded it up and put it back on the table. "Well tell me your thoughts on this" he asked Cerion.

"I think it's wonderful that my family is coming but an entire tourney I think it's really unnecessary" he responded.

Tywin grunted before getting "but since your father is king I cannot outright refuse ihim so before your family gets here we will have to get prepared now go and return to your sword lessons" he ordered his grandson whom nodded in understanding and left

When the day was almost over and his lessons were done he was waliking back to his chambers and when he did he was met by a surprise.

"Hello my prince" a seductive voice asked and he smiled upon seeing his cousin by his balcony wearing his bed robe he began to undress down to only his pants and walked behind her and wrapped his arms around Myrielle "I missed you my prince" she said softly he nuzzled into her golden hair.

"I know but you have for the rest of the night...my lady" he said before putting his lips to hers holding each other in a sleepful embrace.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of A Song of Lions & Dragons the next chapter will be up as soon as I can.


End file.
